Ce n'est pas moi
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Bien sûr ils avaient déjà vu des mondes où les races étaient inversées : les monstres étaient humains, les humains étaient monstres … Ils avaient également vu des univers où les sexes étaient inversés, les filles devenant des garçons et vice-versa. Mais tomber sur une 'sorte' de mélange était … déroutant. Surtout dans ces conditions.


Frisk échangea un regard ahuri avec Sans. Les deux amis étaient depuis longtemps habitués à ces histoires de timelines et de mondes parallèles, n'ayant d'autre choix que de s'adapter avec la multiplication des univers alternatives et le nombre de portails qui apparaissaient suite à divers bugs. Ainsi, il était devenu commun de croiser des doubles d'eux-mêmes et des amitiés avaient même finit par naître, plus particulièrement avec les monde de Underswap et de Underfell.

Mais là, ça dépassait tout ce qu'ils imaginaient.

Bien sûr ils avaient déjà vu des mondes où les races étaient inversées : les monstres étaient humains, les humains étaient monstres … Ils avaient également vu des univers où les sexes étaient inversés, les filles devenant des garçons et vice-versa. Mais tomber sur une 'sorte' de mélange était … déroutant. Surtout dans ces conditions.

Ce jour-là, Frisk avait tout simplement voulu profiter d'une journée de congé. Cela faisait un moment que les monstres avaient été libéré et l'enfant était parvenu à parler aux humains afin que ses amis de l'Underground puissent s'installer à la surface. Mais même après tout ce temps et malgré l'acceptation des autres, des inégalités régnaient encore et Frisk, en tant qu'ambassadeur, devait y remédier.

Pour un enfant de son âge, un tel fardeau était des plus épuisants. Heureusement il pouvait compter sur ses amis et sa famille ! Chara s'était même proposé pour lui servir de garde du corps – chose qu'avait cependant refuser Frisk, de peur que son ami ne tue quique-ce-soit.

Mais passons. Ainsi, le petit humain avait fini par avoir une journée de repos et il comptait bien la mettre à profit ! Et quoi de mieux que de passer du temps avec son plus grand ami, Sans le squelette ? Ce monstre avide de blague ne c'était pas fait prier et tous deux avaient quitté la ville pour profiter du calme relaxant de la forêt.

C'est là que c'était arrivé. Une anomalie dans l'espace, juste à proximité de leur position. Un flash puissant, un rejet d'énergie et un hurlement. Tous les signes d'une téléportation interunivers ayant mal tourné.

Sans avait saisi Frisk contre lui et s'était téléporté au lieu de l'évènement, se préparant déjà à devoir combattre comme en témoignait son œil déjà luisant. Si la plupart des univers étaient sympathiques, il en existait quelque uns dont il valait mieux se méfier.

Pourtant, quand ils virent les deux nouveaux arrivants, les deux amis restèrent bouches-bée.

C'était deux humains.

D'abord une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année environ. Grande, élancée, dotés d'une longue chevelure blanche retenue par un foulard rouge. Son regard émeraude scrutait les environs avec une panique et une confusion non dissimulées alors que d'un geste nerveux, elle époussetait la chemise blanche qui mettait en valeur sa petite poitrine sans se soucier de son pantalon bleu déchiré par la chute. Elle lança un rapide coup d'œil à ses bottes et ses gants tout aussi rouge que son foulard, souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'elle n'était pas trop amochée … et aperçut enfin Sans et Frisk.

« **Qu… Un monstre !** »

Son exclamation de terreur acheva de convaincre les deux autres : cette fille, à quelques détails près, était la copie conforme de Papyrus !

Et comme pour confirmer leur pensée, cette humain se tourna subitement vers la personne qui s'était téléporté avec elle et se figea :

« **Sans !** »

Ahuri par la constatation qu'il s'agissait de nouveaux doubles, les deux amis d'Undertale n'avait pas réalisé que ce 'Sans' humain était toujours à terre, visiblement inconscient.

La fille se précipita auprès de lui, releva la manche de son sweat noir afin de vérifier son pouls. Elle déglutit en s'apercevant qu'il était bien trop lent, regarda avec terreur le visage inconscient de son frère, à demi-caché par ses cheveux mi- longs en bataille.

« **Attends, nous allons t'aider ! »** déclara Frisk en s'approchant.

Mais cette Papyrus se releva subitement pour lui barrer le chemin, tremblante de peur :

«** Ne vous approchez pas ! Je ne laisserai personne tuer mon frère !** »

Sans échangea un nouveau regard perplexe avec Frisk, avant de s'avancer à son tour :

« **Ecoute, je ne connais pas ton monde mais là tu es à Undertale. Les guerres entre monstres et humains sont terminées.  
**

**\- Q… Quoi ? Vraiment** **?** »

Frisk lui offrit un sourire adorable et la fille baissa immédiatement sa garde, paraissant un peu plus soulagée. Tout comme leur propre Papyrus, cette version féminine accordait rapidement sa confiance.

Sans les téléporta rapidement chez Frisk, plus exactement dans la chambre du petit humain. Sans hésiter, ce dernier se précipita dehors pour chercher Toriel alors que le squelette mettait son double au lit.

Epuisée par ce surplus d'émotion, Papyrus se laissa tomber par terre et pris appuie contre le lit. Sans imita son geste, les mains dans les poches, et attendit que l'humaine fut calmer pour prendre la parole :

« **Alors, d'où venez-vous ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?** »

Elle lui lança un regard gêné, visiblement mal à l'aise d'être aussi proche de lui, puis sa gêne devint tristesse, puis désespoir. Elle plia ses genoux contre elle, se recroquevillant avec angoisse, et cela serra l'âme de Sans bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.

«** … Notre monde … a été détruit …** » souffla-t-elle, un sanglot dans la voix.

Le squelette écarquilla les yeux. Détruit ? Un doute terrible le submergea : était-ce Error, ce Sans destructeurs d'univers ? Pourtant, lui et Ink avaient passé un pacte : plus de destruction ni de création, afin de faire une paix durable entre eux ! Error aurait-il rompu cette promesse ?

Il eut sa réponse quand Papyrus continua, déboussolée :

« **… Chara a tué tout le monde …** »

Une route génocide. Ces deux doubles avaient fui une route génocide.

Merde.

Il se sentit frémir, ses orbites devenant aussi sombres que les ténèbres. Jamais il n'avait autant remercié le ciel que le jour où les génocides avaient cessé, que Chara était passé du bon côté et avait aidé Frisk à terminer la route pacifique. Mais malheureusement, tous les univers ne bénéficiaient pas de cette chance.

Mais … Comme ces doubles avaient-ils pu quitter leur monde alors ? N'étaient-ils pas censés se faire tuer également ? A moins que l'histoire soit légèrement différente dans leur univers ? Et si l'humain de leur monde décidait de Reset, comment cela marchait-il ? Ces ceux-là allaient-ils s'évaporer pour se retrouver à nouveau chez eux ?

Il ne posa aucune de ces questions à Papyrus. Et même en le voulant il n'aurait pas pu : Frisk avait enfin ramener Toriel. Ils étaient temps de prendre soin de leur deux invités …

A SUIVRE…


End file.
